Summertime
by 0zym4ndias
Summary: Voyant le soleil au beau fixe dans la ville de Londres, John Watson décide de prendre une semaine de "vacances", afin de prendre du recul par rapport à la relation qu'il entretient avec son colocataire Sherlock Holmes, ainsi que sur la vie qu'il mène à ses côtés. NB : Rated M par précaution, mais pas encore bien décidé de la présence de fluff, slash, lemon... Bonne lecture !
1. Une brise printanière

**Note de l'auteure :** Voici ma première fanfiction (la première écrite de toute ma vie). Elle sera composée de plusieurs chapitres (nombre encore non déterminé). Les titres sont provisoires. J'ai quelques idées pour le développement, mais elles ne sont pas encore arrêtées. J'ai eu la soudaine envie de me remettre à l'écriture (je n'ai pas écrit_ tout court_ depuis la terminale, c'était quand même 4 ans. Dieu, que le temps passe vite !). Veuillez me pardonner les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe. J'ai essayé de respecter le caractère original des personnages. Rated M, par précaution car présence possible de fluff, lemon, slash, je n'ai pas encore réellement décidé de l'orientation de la fanfiction, bien que fervente Johnlock :-)

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction a été inspirée par les personnages de la série Sherlock (BBC), ainsi que par les personnages originaux créés par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Ils ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucune rémunération.

**NB :** Il est très frustrant pour les lecteurs (dont je fais naturellement partie : il y a réellement des perles sur ce site) de ne pas connaître la fin d'une fanfiction. Je promets qu'il y aura une fin, et que j'updaterai le plus souvent possible. Après tout, cela constitue pour moi un loisir et un break dans mes révisions et nombreux devoirs de la fac (M1).

N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me signaler des fautes d'orthographe, des incohérences ou tout souci, ou tout simplement pour me dire que vous avez apprécié ! Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1 : Une brise printanière**

John Watson s'éveilla à 6 heures du matin précises : c'était une habitude qu'il avait conservée de son engagement militaire. Il aimait se lever tôt. Comme à l'accoutumée, il ouvrit grand la fenêtre de sa chambre pour inspirer à grandes goulées l'air frais encore exempt de pollution dans une Londres silencieuse, à pleine troublée par le passage de quelques rares voitures.

Un soleil radieux éclairait le ciel et une légère brise soufflait dans la capitale, comme pour convaincre les plus réticents d'abandonner leur cocon et de profiter de ce magnifique temps printanier. Il est vrai qu'on ne pouvait recommander Londres pour son beau temps.

John soupira. C'est lors de ces matinées extérieurement parfaites qu'il doutait le plus de la pertinence du style de vie qu'il menait depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec Sherlock Holmes. Certes, et John ne le niait point, sa vie trépidante et pleine d'aventures lui plaisait.

Outre le fait que son boitement psychosomatique avait disparu sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et de son regain d'intérêt pour la vie, John savait qu'une chance unique lui avait été offerte de vivre auprès d'un homme passionnant dont les facultés d'observation et de déduction relevaient littéralement de prouesses intellectuelles.

Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la population de Scotland Yard restait insensible à son génie, préférant se focaliser sur ses facultés d'intégration sociale – oh combien défaillantes, il faut le souligner – Sherlock Holmes n'étant pas exactement un modèle de gentillesse ni même de politesse. Il savait exactement où frapper pour faire mal.

Verbalement évidemment, il va de soi que Sherlock ne se hasarderait jamais à toucher un agent du Scotland Yard sans y être obligé ; les agents Donovan et Anderson subissant quotidiennement ses piques. Il faut dire que ces deux agents, n'étant pas spécialement favorisés par la nature concernant la quantité – et la qualité – de leur matière grise, ne se privaient pas pour l'affubler publiquement du délicieux sobriquet de_ freak._

Ce qui avait littéralement le don de le faire bouillonner, lui, John Watson – en effet, même si Sherlock semblait n'en avoir cure, John était persuadé que celui-ci se protégeait derrière sa couverture de _sociopathe de haut niveau._ Sans affirmer qu'il était émotionnellement aussi sensible que Molly Hooper, Sherlock était en effet réellement sensible à ses compliments. Il sourit intérieurement.

Bien qu'il insultât fréquemment ses petites amies pour leur médiocrité, celui-ci réagissait de la même manière qu'elles devant un compliment judicieusement placé. Non pas qu'il était dépourvu de sincérité : Sherlock était l'homme le plus intelligent qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

Il s'arrêta dans le fil de ses pensées. Sa vie gravitait autour de Sherlock et il y pensait continuellement. Il n'avait aucune vie sociale en dehors des aventures palpitantes qu'il vivait avec Sherlock. Ses petites amies avaient l'une après l'autre rompu, s'inclinant de mauvaise grâce face à la place qu'occupait le détective dans la vie de John. Il ne leur en voulait pas : Sherlock avait en effet la priorité dans ses pensées et dans son cœur.

Il s'inquiétait en permanence pour son hygiène de vie déplorable, malgré sa constitution de fer qui lui permettait de jeûner et de se priver de sommeil pendant plusieurs jours sans mettre sa vie en danger. Cette crainte était renforcée par l'attrait qu'éprouvait son ami pour les crimes morbides et les situations dangereuses.

Justement, John était fatigué de devoir s'occuper continuellement de Sherlock. Il avait surtout le sentiment que la balance était nettement déséquilibrée en faveur de son colocataire. John n'avait pas d'emploi stable puisqu'il accompagnait continuellement le détective dans ses enquêtes, bien qu'il fasse de son mieux pour gagner le nécessaire pour payer son loyer et ses dépenses.

Evidemment, Sherlock se faisait rarement rétribuer pour ses services, celui-ci préférant travailler _« pour l'amour de l'art _». Il n'avait pas de petite amie, et aucune famille excepté sa sœur Harry qu'il ne voyait jamais tant il se sentait peu à l'aise avec elle, celle-ci étant alcoolique et malheureuse en ménage.

Il se pliait volontiers aux quatre volontés de son ami, abandonnant son travail au moindre message qu'il recevait de sa part sur son portable. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas quoi en penser : outre le fait qu'il lui donnait ouvertement des ordres, Sherlock était un manipulateur, et n'hésitait pas à le prendre comme sujet d'expérience – l'épisode du Chien de Baskerville lui a bien prouvé à ses dépens.

Mais Sherlock possédait des sentiments : il avait bien vu son expression inquiète lorsqu'il le débarrassait de sa ceinture d'explosifs lors de leur première entrevue avec Moriarty, ou bien son expression amusée lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il était l'auteur du coup de feu ayant tué le chauffeur de taxi. Tout cela le rassurait quand le détective était par moment trop odieux à son égard.

Oui, John était quasiment certain qu'il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour Sherlock Holmes – du moins, John le considérait comme un véritable ami, ou plutôt l'être le plus important dans sa vie, bien qu'il était conscient que son entourage le considérait plutôt comme le _chien _de Sherlock.

Malheureusement, Sherlock n'était pas un individu facile à vivre : exceptionnellement désordonné, leur domicile au 221B Baker Street était un capharnaüm permanent où des membres humains avaient leur place dans le frigidaire, à côté des produits chimiques et des rares aliments datant du temps où il ne soupçonnait pas encore de telles habitudes de vie chez Sherlock.

Aujourd'hui, il préférait commander à manger pour deux et se faire livrer à domicile. Ajoutons également que Sherlock jouait souvent du violon à des heures avancées de la nuit, ou s'acharnait à transformer le mur de notre salon en salle de tir, le criblant de balles de manière à former un grand smiley souriant…

Il prit la décision de prendre du temps pour soi et de profiter du temps ensoleillé pendant qu'il serait encore temps. La météo annonçait en effet une semaine ensoleillée, sans la moindre goutte de pluie : un véritable miracle à Londres.

Il avait eu sa dose d'adrénaline pour le moment sa dernière enquête concernant le meurtre d'un banquier s'était en effet terminée hier soir et il était fatigué, tant bien mentalement que physiquement. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait effectivement dépassé la quarantaine et qu'un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal. Sherlock pouvait bien se passer de lui pour un petit moment.

Il haussa les épaules : il existait deux possibilités.

Soit Sherlock n'était pas occupé par ses enquêtes, mais alors son humeur s'en ressentait, et il devenait si désagréable que John cherchait ardemment à résister à son envie de claquer la porte de l'appartement avec ses valises pour ne plus jamais revenir.

Bon, il était tout à fait possible que Sherlock ne se rende pas compte de son absence : en effet, il l'abandonnait fréquemment en plein milieu de l'enquête pour suivre des pistes, ne le retrouvant qu'à la fin pour lui annoncer la solution du problème, sous les yeux médusés de tout Scotland Yard, s'attendant à être complimenté – ce qu'il faisait systématiquement. John admirait réellement sa capacité de déduction.

Mais actuellement, John avait besoin de se retrouver loin de Sherlock Holmes afin de jouir du beau temps, et réfléchir à la place qu'avait pris le détective dans sa vie ainsi que sur la nature de la relation – _amicale ?_ – qu'il entretenait avec lui.

Avant toute chose, John décida de descendre de sa chambre pour aller dans la cuisine préparer deux tasses de thé et des biscuits – pour lui et Sherlock, qu'il savait réveillé puisqu'il l'entendait dévaler les escaliers de l'appartement de son habituel pas décidé.

Il se représenta mentalement le détective encore habillé de son peignoir gris souris, les cheveux noirs bouclés et la mine boudeuse, attendant que John lui prépare son thé, pianotant frénétiquement son Blackberry dans l'espoir secret que Lestrade lui implore son aide. Il sourit. Décidément, il connaissait bien Sherlock.


	2. Un lundi solitaire

**Note de l'auteure :** Voici la suite, j'espère que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. La suite sera postée ce week-end.

**Chapitre 2 : Un lundi solitaire**

La pièce était emplie d'une douce odeur de thé à la bergamote. Savourant ma tasse de thé sans sucre, je lisais The Daily Telegraph, tout en observant Sherlock à la dérobée.

Il buvait lentement son thé en silence, les pieds sur la table basse, une expression rêveuse marquant ses yeux gris inhabituellement doux. J'appréciais étonnamment ces moments de langueur et de douceur : Sherlock me paraissait alors singulièrement jeune et innocent, ses courts cheveux noirs et bouclés encadrant son long visage pâle. J'avais envie de le protéger, lui et son intrépidité - malgré son caractère difficile, il ressemblait à un enfant qui aurait grandi trop vite.

N'allez pas croire que je m'illusionne sur Sherlock. J'ai conscience qu'il s'agit d'un génie de 37 ans, haï par tout Scotland Yard, et doté d'un esprit terriblement analytique. Esprit qui pouvait se révéler terriblement froid et détaché de toute émotion – je l'avais expérimenté à maintes reprises.

Mais à ce moment précis, il me traversa à l'esprit que je pourrais volontiers passer le restant de ma vie avec lui à poursuivre des criminels, dîner chez Angelo ou chez le chinois le soir et boire du thé à la bergamote à longueur de journée.

_Après tout, désirais-je vraiment avoir une vie sociale qui n'inclurait pas Sherlock dans l'équation ?_ Il m'apparut que je pourrais me contenter d'une existence modeste aux côtés de Sherlock, en narrant ses aventures sur mon blog. Peu importe si j'étais vraisemblablement plus attaché à Sherlock que Sherlock à moi. J'étais prêt à accepter la vie qu'il me proposait, quand soudain, un long soupir de plaisir se fit entendre dans la pièce silencieuse.

Je fronçai les sourcils et levai les yeux de mon journal, l'air vaguement irrité. Je savais qu'Irène Adler n'était pas morte, contrairement à ce que Mycroft prétendait. Je l'ai appris par hasard, en lisant les messages reçus par Sherlock.

* * *

Comme à l'accoutumée, Sherlock était occupé à ses travaux de chimie et ne pouvait – ne voulait pas – répondre au texto qu'il venait de recevoir. Pensant probablement qu'il s'agissait de Lestrade, il m'appela de sa voix grave, sans lever ses yeux de son microscope :

_- John. _

Assis dans mon fauteuil, je réprimai un soupir d'agacement : décidément, j'étais bien trop patient avec Sherlock.

_- Veste,_ rajouta-t-il d'un air neutre.

Je résistai à l'envie de lui asséner un coup de canne, juste pour le voir quitter son air impassible. Je plongeai la main à l'intérieur de sa veste impeccablement cintrée – je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en pensant à mes pulls – et sortis son Blackberry noir.

Deux appels manqués d'un numéro inconnu. Je lus les derniers messages.

- Lundi, 8h30. _« Besoin urgemment de votre expertise. Pourriez-vous passer à Scotland Yard ? C'est un 8/10. Lestrade »._

- Lundi, 8h35. _« Sherlock, Mummy aimerait que tu lui répondes au téléphone. Ton comportement infantile la déçoit, cher frère. MH. »_

Je ris en me remémorant le tout premier soir que j'ai passé avec Sherlock, tout juste après l'affaire de l'étude en rose. A l'époque, il ne me vint même pas à l'esprit que Sherlock puisse avoir un frère, encore moins une mère. L'image de Sherlock (suggérée par Mycroft) attablé à une table pour les festivités de Noël, la mine boudeuse et capricieuse, me semblait tellement irréaliste, que je me souviens avoir pouffé intérieurement de rire.

Tiens donc, un fil de conversation avec un numéro non identifié.

- 30 avril, 19h56. _« Allons dîner. »_

- 5 juin, 14h23._ « J'aime votre drôle de chapeau. »_

- 10 juin, 20h02. _« Que diriez-vous d'un dîner ? »_

- 1er janvier, 0h00. _« Bonne année. SH. »_

- 25 janvier, 19h45. _« Rencontrons-nous à 20h30. J'ai réservé une table chez Angelo. SH »._

Je fus inexplicablement irrité envers Irène Adler. Outre le fait qu'elle soit vivante et que Sherlock n'eut pas daigné m'en avertir, je crois que je me sentais soudainement très seul. Irène ressemblait à Sherlock par sa froideur et sa capacité à manipuler les personnes qui l'entouraient. Je pense qu'il éprouvait de l'admiration envers elle pour lui, elle était La Femme. Une voix rauque me sortit de la rêverie dont j'étais plongé depuis quelques minutes.

_- John ? _

Je lui répondis avec calme, en essayant de garder un visage impassible.

_- Lestrade a une affaire qui devrait t'intéresser. Il prétend qu'il s'agit un 8/10. Mycroft te demande de répondre aux appels de ta mère._

Le regard gris de Sherlock me dévisagea pendant quinze bonnes secondes. Connaissant les facultés de déduction de mon ami, je me demandai subitement si mon visage ou ma voix ne m'avait pas trahi, quand celui-ci s'exclama joyeusement :

_- Enfin, une enquête ! Mets ton manteau, John !_

* * *

Tiens, c'est vrai qu'il ne s'est jamais débarrassé de cette sonnerie – érotique ? Bon, c'est vrai que je la trouvais particulièrement drôle à l'époque. Pauvre Molly. Son visage avait viré à l'écarlate ce soir-là.

Sherlock n'est que mon collègue de travail, mon ami. Rien de plus, rien de moins. _De toute façon, qu'espères-tu, John Watson ? Tu voudrais exiger l'exclusivité de Sherlock ? _Je ricanai. Mon cerveau bouillonnait furieusement, laissant présager un mal de tête imminent. J'entendis soudainement la porte de notre appartement claquer avec force, interrompant le fil confus de mes pensées. J'étais seul.

* * *

Une fois arrivé sur la scène du crime, je vis que Lestrade m'attendait, l'air fébrile et faisant les cent pas d'un air tourmenté.

_- Tiens donc, votre chien ne vous accompagne pas aujourd'hui, freak ?_

J'haussai les sourcils. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Sally Donovan tenait tant à m'ennuyer. Enfin, j'ai peut-être manifesté de façon trop ostentatoire mon enthousiasme lors de ma première affaire au Scotland Yard. Je note mentalement que m'extasier devant un tronc humain n'est finalement pas une bonne idée. _Pourquoi ces imbéciles ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre l'excitation provoquée par un crime accompli ?_

Bon après tout, si elle y tient… je soupire devant ce si beau spécimen de la médiocrité humaine et me tiens au rôle que nous répétons inlassablement :

_- Agent Donovan. Je vous ai pourtant déjà mis en garde la dernière fois. Pourquoi diable persistez-vous à porter le déodorant d'Anderson ? Essayeriez-vous de marquer votre territoire ? Et pour l'amour de Dieu, cessez de « gâter » Anderson : vous ne rendez pas service à son QI, et à vos genoux non plus… visiblement._

Elle rougit violemment. Vu la mine dépitée d'Anderson, j'imagine que je vais pouvoir examiner tranquillement ma scène de crime sans me faire perturber par ces imbéciles.

* * *

Je laissai éclater un sourire triomphant. Cette affaire ne valait définitivement pas un 8/10, mais elle a eu le mérite d'avoir été réellement distrayante.

_- John, que dirais-tu d'aller dîner ce soir chez Angelo ? _lançai-je, avec un grand sourire. Je me retournai, et vit son expression enjouée, ses cheveux blonds coupés courts et ses yeux bleus.

_- Sherlock ? Vous allez bien ?_ avança prudemment Lestrade.

_- Tiens, votre chien vous manque, freak ?_ ricana Sally Donovan.

J'étais stupéfait. La harangue de Sally me revint en mémoire. Depuis que John avait emménagé au 221B Baker Street, c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne m'avait pas accompagné. Je consultai mon Blackberry : zéro message. Pourtant, je lui ai bien envoyé un message ce matin lui demandant de venir me rejoindre sur la scène du crime.

Le plus inquiétant n'était pas que John soit absent, mais le fait que j'ai cru, pendant toute l'enquête, être en présence de John. J'ai réellement _entendu _ses compliments sincères après chaque déduction (brillant, fantastique !). J'ai vu John… et je le vois encore. Cheveux blonds coupés de façon militaire, yeux bleus, peau légèrement bronzée par le soleil d'Afghanistan, veste noire, pull horrible en laine qu'affectionne tant John, jean et chaussures de ville marrons à lacets…

Hum. Peut-être que je n'aurai pas dû utiliser 5 patchs de nicotine. C'est vrai que j'utilise beaucoup trop de patchs, ces derniers temps. Mais à ma connaissance, la nicotine ne donne pas d'hallucinations ?

John. John. John… Scander son nom me fait intérieurement sourire. Mon fidèle John.

_Sherlock, vous êtes sûr que ça va ? _s'écrie Lestrade.

Ah oui. Effectivement, tout Scotland Yard me dévisage. Je sors de la scène du crime sans me retourner devant un Lestrade médusé, et hélai un taxi :

- _221B Baker Street._

* * *

Je dévalai les escaliers en courant, et ouvris la porte de notre appartement, m'attendant à voir John, une tasse de thé à la main, assis confortablement sur son fauteuil et lisant son journal. Ou bien John endormi sur le canapé.

J'étais seul dans l'appartement. Le silence régnait, et le soleil commençait à se coucher. Aucune trace d'activité culinaire. Je n'avais de toute façon pas débarrassé la cuisine de mes récentes expériences chimiques. J'entendais par ailleurs déjà la voix de John, m'ordonnant de nettoyer la cuisine.

Je consultai de nouveau mon portable : 20h35. Toujours zéro message. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je me décidai à l'appeler et tombai sur son répondeur. J'essayai de me rappeler si John n'avait pas par hasard un rendez-vous galant ce soir.

Il me semblait que sa relation avec Sarah s'était terminée depuis longtemps. Tiens, et Jeannette ? Ah oui, Noël n'a pas été bénéfique pour John. Bon, j'ai peut-être délibérément confondu Jeannette avec Sarah pour l'embarrasser. _Sérieusement, pensait-t-elle pouvoir rivaliser avec moi ? _ Je ne tenais pas à ce que John quitte prochainement l'appartement pour une insignifiante créature.

Depuis que John avait emménagé, mes enquêtes semblaient plus exaltantes. John n'est peut-être pas lumineux par lui-même, mais il est un excellent conducteur de lumière, ou plutôt _mon_ conducteur de lumière… et je tenais à ce qu'il le reste.

Je fis les cent pas dans l'appartement, me demandant si je devais partir à sa recherche. John agissait étrangement ces derniers temps. Depuis qu'il a appris que La Femme était vivante. Je l'ai revue peu après le Nouvel An, pour lui rendre son Blackberry. Il me semble qu'elle s'est mariée récemment avec un juriste anglais nommé Godfrey Norton. Je la tiens pour plus astucieuse et plus intelligente que la plupart des femmes, et des hommes, exception faite de Moriarty. Mais je l'avais vaincue puis sauvée, et l'affaire du scandale à Birmingham s'est définitivement refermée, comme toutes les affaires précédentes.

* * *

Je rentrai tard dans la soirée, complètement exténué. J'ai passé la matinée au travail, prescrivant des médicaments pour des rhumes et des gastro-entérites. Une épidémie de gastro-entérite avait frappé la capitale, et la clinique où travaille Sarah était débordée. C'est pourquoi je suis parti l'aider quelques heures, pour la soulager. Pour résister à l'envie de répondre à Sherlock et de le rejoindre sur le lieu de l'enquête, j'ai éteint mon portable. J'ai déjeuné avec Sarah. Trois mois que je n'avais pas eu une conversation sérieuse avec elle : c'était pourtant ma petite amie, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

J'ai ensuite passé l'après-midi à Hyde Park, les yeux fermés sur la pelouse, les rayons de soleil réchauffant doucement mon corps et mon cœur. J'ai par ailleurs rencontré une jeune femme très agréable, qui a tenu à me réveiller avant la fermeture du parc. Jolie blonde au visage espiègle, Mary Morstan a, pour une raison inconnue, tenu à dîner avec moi. Nous sommes allés dans un restaurant français où nous avons mangé un délicieux magret de canard, accompagné une bouteille de vin.

Mary est une compagnie charmante : à ses côtés, je goûte des joies simples. La mélancolie me quitte le temps d'une soirée, et je me surprends à rire aux éclats. Sa joie de vivre est communicative. Elle m'écrit son numéro sur une serviette et dépose un léger baiser papillon sur mes lèvres. Mary rajoute qu'elle a été ravie de faire ma connaissance, et qu'elle souhaiterait vivement me revoir. Je la raccompagne chez elle et je lui souhaite bonne nuit. J'ai ensuite pris le métro afin de retourner à notre appartement au 221B Baker Street.

Je me rends compte que vivre avec Sherlock coupe mes autres liens avec le monde. Sherlock m'a terriblement manqué. Cela ne fait pourtant qu'une journée entière sans lui. Autrefois, avant de m'engager pour la guerre en Afghanistan, je souhaitais mener une vie « normale ». Je voulais rencontrer une femme, me marier, avoir deux ou trois enfants et travailler à mon propre compte dans un cabinet. Aujourd'hui, je suis persuadé que cette vie me tuerait à petit feu.

Je souhaite rester auprès de Sherlock. Néanmoins, je ne peux me contenter de notre relation actuelle. Je sais que notre entourage est persuadé que nous sommes un couple, mais nous ne le sommes pas. Je me demande même parfois si nous sommes réellement amis. Enfin, je sais que Sherlock est mon meilleur ami, et même le seul. Je crois que je n'aurai pas du boire, parce que je n'ai plus vraiment les idées claires. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Sherlock n'est pas gay. Je ne dis pas cela parce qu'il m'a déclaré dès le premier jour être marié à son travail, non. Je pense que résoudre des énigmes doit être sa source de plaisir, l'équivalent pour nous d'une relation sexuelle réussie.

Je réalise à quel point j'étais absurde de vouloir être le centre d'attention de Sherlock : Sherlock était exceptionnel. Même si je ne souhaitais pas le quitter, je ne pouvais pas non plus continuer à dépendre entièrement de lui. Je pris la décision d'appeler Mary le lendemain. J'avais de la chance que Mary s'intéresse à moi, John Watson, pauvre ex-soldat quadragénaire et légèrement boiteux. Je ne me sentais pas inférieur dans la relation que j'entretenais avec elle elle était franche, simple et drôle.

Pendant que mes pensées tourbillonnent dans mon cerveau, le bruit d'une respiration régulière me fait briser le fil. Sherlock, endormi sur mon fauteuil, a l'air si vulnérable, une expression détendue marquant son visage… Je montai dans ma chambre et descendis avec une couverture. Je le couvris délicatement afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid. J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et remonter me coucher dans ma chambre.

* * *

Dans l**'**obscurité, Sherlock esquissa un sourire de pur contentement.


End file.
